A Conversation in the Dark
by wallACEwho
Summary: Clois AU: One of them is the son of a rising Senator. The other is a down on her luck Stripper. What happens when their paths cross.


Authors Note: I don't own Smallville in any form at all. Not even in my dreams.

Well I'm not entirely sure where this story came from but I hope you enjoy it. It does hold the title of my longest one shot (fourteen pages on word) but it isn't affilitated with any of my other Smallville fics. Consider it a stand alone.

Happy Reading.

**A Conversation in the Dark, **

Clark stared around him as he entered the Windgate Club. This wasn't his usual sort of place at all but it was Richie's bachelor party and if it was where he wanted to go then Clark would follow.

Settling down in one of the plush chairs Clark stared around trying to avoid the numerous dancers that littered the place.

"Hey Clark" Ritchie called "what you drinking."

"Coke" Clark called back "on the rocks."

"You're no fun."

"Someone has to be sober enough to save your ass if something goes wrong."

Richie shrugged "guess that's true. Coke coming up."

As he waited for his friend to come back with the drinks Clark wondered again how he had ended up here. As a well bred Kansas farm boy he usually wouldn't go near a strip club but when Kyle had suggested it for Ritchie's bachelor do Clark really had no choice but to go along.

He was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of the PA system announcing the next act. "NOW FOR ALL YOU PATRIOTS OUT THERE MEET MISS AMERICA."

Clark looked up and was shocked to see a beautiful girl with light brown hair walk slowly onto the stage dress in an approximation of a sailor's uniform. As the music began she started to spin around clearly unsure of herself. Bit by bit the uniform came off to reveal a star spangled bikini underneath.

Releasing her hair from is bun she moved over to the pole in the centre of the stage and grasping hold of it began to swing herself around it. Eventually she began to grow more sure of herself and the cat calls from the audience become more noticeable.

Looking up for a second she caught Clark looking at her. Blushing he gave her a small smile before looking away again.

"She's a looker isn't she" Ritchie said handing Clark his drink.

"I guess" Clark said

"I can organise a meeting if you want."

Clark looked up in surprise "what."

"If you want to meet her. Possibly have a little "private" session. I can sort that."

Clark blushed again "I'm not sure."

Ritchie pretended not to hear him "Hey Matt" he said calling to a man in a suit who was standing by the edge of the stage "over here."

The man walked over and smiled "Richard" he said "what are you doing here."

"Bachelor party man" Richie replied "But anyway I've got a little request. Any chance you can hook my man Clark here up with Miss America."

Matt smiled "I should think that would be possible. Wait here and I'll come and collect your friend."

As the man walked away Clark looked at his friend with a shocked look on his face "Ritch" he said "what are you doing."

"You'll thank me in the morning man" Ritchie said "now enjoy yourself."

A few minutes later Matt returned and led Clark to a small room behind the stage. "She'll be here in a minute" he said before leaving the room.

Clark stared around the room. There were a couple of chairs, a couch and a mini bar. The door creaking caused him to look up and he saw the girl entered wearing a short pale blue robe.

"Hello" Clark said

"Hello" the girl replied sitting down

"So how does this work" Clark asked sitting opposite her "I've never done it before you see."

"All right" she said quietly "its $10 for a lap dance, $15 for a full strip. Anything more is debatable but is going to cost over $20."

Clark looked at her and saw a look in her eyes that he recognised from the farm. It was the frightened look the animals got when they were thrown into a new situation. He reached out and took out her hand and was surprised when she pulled away.

"How much for dinner" he said quietly.

The girl looked up surprise evident across her face "what"

"There's a diner around the corner" Clark explained "How about we get out of here and have a good meal. You look like you could use one."

The girl hesitated and looked towards the door "I'm not sure" she said turning back to Clark.

"If it's the money your worried about I'm willing to pay for your time" Clark said holding out his hand "we got a deal?"

The girl smiled for the first time since she had entered the room "okay" she said taking Clark's hand "let's go."

Clark smiled and stood up "you got something you can change into"

The girl nodded "give me five minutes"

"I'll be right here."

Once the girl had gone Clark pulled out his cell phone and dialled Ritchie's number. "Ritchie" he said once his friend had picked up "I'm going to go."

"Why" Ritchie replied sounding like he'd had three margaritas too many "it's early man."

"My Mom just called. She needs me at the farm."

Ritchie sighed "all right. I'll see you later man."

"Later Ritch."

A few minutes later the girl returned wearing a turtleneck jumper and jeans. "Okay" she said "I'm ready."

"All right then" Clark said "let's go. My car's out front."

* * *

Ten minutes later the pair were seated on either side of a booth in a small diner.

"So" Clark said trying to get the girl talking. "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be" the girl replied raising and eyebrow. She sighed when Clark didn't laugh "I'm sorry" she said "It's Lois. Lois Lane."

"Clark" he replied smiling "Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you Mr Kent" Lois said reaching across the table to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Lane" Clark replied.

"So Clark" Lois said "where you from."

"Smallville Kansas" Clark said "you"

"All over the place. My Dad was in the army."

"That sounds interesting."

"I suppose it is" Lois said thoughtfully "all I got out of it though was the ability to drink Russian Generals under the table."

"Remind me never to challenge you to a drinking contest."

Lois smiled "I will. So what do you do for a living then Smallville?"

Clark cocked an eyebrow "Smallville."

Lois simply smiled again "answer the question."

"I run my parents farm."

"Why are you running it?"

Clark sighed "my Dad... died two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"What about your Mom"

"She's in Washington."

Lois cocked her head to the side "wait" she said after a few seconds pause "she's not Martha Kent is she. The junior Senator for Kansas."

Clark nodded "that's her."

"Well" Lois breathed "this is a good backroom story. I'm having dinner with a Senator's son."

After the waitress had come and taken their orders Lois shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Something the matter" Clark said

Lois sighed and looked out of the window. "Can I ask you a question" she said eventually.

"Sure" Clark replied "provided I can ask you one afterwards."

Lois nodded before falling silent for a few more minutes "why are you doing this" she said eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"This" Lois said gesturing around the diner "with most guys its wham bam thank you mam. Then their pushing a ten into my g-string and shoving me out the door. Why are you going to all this trouble?"

Clark sighed "because I saw how scared you looked up on that stage. My parents raised me to be respectful of women and the way everyone was staring at you. I had to get you out of there."

"You don't like strip clubs do you."

"Not a big fan no."

"Then why were you there."

"My friends Bachelor party. I was overruled on the choice of venue."

Lois smiled sadly "well thanks Smallville. It was really sweet."

"Anytime."

"Now I believe you had a question."

Clark nodded "Your smart Lois. I can tell that after spending two minutes with you. So how did you end up as a…." he trailed off.

"Stripper" Lois supplied.

Clark nodded "you're clearly better than a place like the Wind Gate. So how did it happen?"

Lois sighed and looked out of the window "Well like I said my Dad was in the army so were always travelling" she stopped for a few seconds. "Then my Mom died. Cancer."

Clark reached across the table and took her hand "I'm so sorry Lois."

"Not your fault Smallville" Lois replied "twenty a day will do that to a person eventually."

"So what happened next?"

"Well then it was just me, my Dad and my little sister Lucy. Dad was busy most of the time being a three star general and all so for a while it was just me and Lucy. I bought her up with the occasionally help from grandparents."

"That can't have been easy." Clark said.

"Not particularly. Anyway Lucy got sent to this posh finishing school in Europe and I was able to focus on school. Then Dad was killed in a bomb attack."

Clark rubbed his thumb across the back of Lois' hand "what happened then."

"Well Lucy was at school and during the holidays she went and stayed with our Grandparents. I was at Met U by then at least until." She stopped and returned her gaze to the window.

"Until what Lois."

She sighed "there was this guy. Ollie. He was really good looking and at first he had loads of money to spend. Then he started asking me to help him pay for things and I had to take a couple of extra jobs to support him. Next thing I know I've dropped out of Met U and Ollie's vanished."

"Why didn't you go to your family for help?" Clark asked.

"I was too proud" Lois admitted "it was my mess and I had to get out of it. So I started doing menial jobs. Then someone told me about the Wind Gate. I had an audition and here we are."

"How long have you been there?"

"About a week."

"So what are you plans now?"

"Keep working I suppose" Lois said with a sigh.

Clark pulled a napkin out of the dispenser on the side of the table and taking out a pen scrawled a number on it. "Call me if you ever need help."

Lois took the napkin and shoved it into her pocked "Thanks Clark" she said "I'll do that."

* * *

"So" Lois said after a few minutes of chewing her food "what do you want to do with your life."

Clark shrugged "I've got the farm to keep me busy."

"But you must have had dreams when you were a kid."

Clark shook his head "a few. But there not interesting."

"Come on Smallville" Lois said "If I can tell you my deep dark secrets then you can tell me your little childhood fantasies."

Clark smiled "I wanted to be a journalist. I even worked on my high-school paper for a bit but then my Dad died and the farm became a priority. I suppose if Mom ever comes back from Washington I might pursue it" he shrugged "who knows."

Lois smiled "you do that Clark."

After dinner Clark stood up "so what now Lois."

Lois took a look at her watch "Well my shift at the Wind Gate finished half an hour ago. I'll have to explain where I was tomorrow."

"Do you want me to" Clark began

Lois shook her head "I'll sort it out."

Clark nodded "Well at least let me give you a ride home."

As the drove Lois stared out of the window. "Would you mind if I put the radio on" she said eventually.

"Go ahead" Clark replied eyes focused on the road.

Lois lent over and fiddled with the buttons for a few minutes before settling back in her seat.

**If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal.**

**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me**

**If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me**

**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me**

**If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop**

**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -**

**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me**

Lois switched the radio off once the song had finished "that was ironic" she said wryly

Clark smiled "just a bit."

As they pulled up outside of Lois apartment building Clark scowled "You live here."

Lois shrugged "It's cheap. The Wind Gate pays but it doesn't pay well."

Clark walked her up to her door before kissing her hand "remember. If you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

Lois smiled "I'll remember that Smallville. Thanks for tonight."

"My pleasure Lois" Clark said before turning and walking away.

* * *

A few days later Clark was just thinking about getting ready for bed when the his phone rang, When he picked it up he heard a panicked voice on the other end.

"Smallville" the voice said "is that you."

"Lois" Clark said "what's the matter."

"It's Ollie" she replied.

"Who"

"My ex. When I got back tonight I found a note from him. I don't know how he tracked me down but he did. I wasn't here when he came but he said he's going to come back."

"Calm down Lo" Clark said glancing at the clock "I'll be there in an hour."

Pulling up outside Lois apartment building Clark ran up the stairs and hammered on the door. "Lois. Open up."

"Who is it" Lois whispered.

"It's Clark. Open up."

Very slowly the door was opened and Clark found himself being dragged inside. "Clark" Lois cried wrapping her arms around him "thank God you're here."

"What happened Lois?"

"Ollie's been round. He left a note saying he'd be back at 11 o'clock. That's twenty minutes away."

Clark slowly guided Lois to the sofa and sat her down "it's okay Lois" he said "I'll stay if it would make you feel better."

"Thanks Clark" Lois said snuggling into his side.

"So what did you tell the Wind Gate" Clark said after a few minutes silence.

"I just told them you were very...demanding" Lois said eventually.

"Well I hope I was worth it" Clark replied with a laugh.

"More than worth it."

Suddenly there was an angry knocking at the door and Lois rolled away from Clark. "That'll be Ollie" she said standing up.

Clark pulled her back down "I'll deal with it."

"You don't have to."

Clark lay a finger on her lips "I'll deal with it." Striding over to the door he pulled it open to find a stocky blonde man slightly shorter than himself.

"Who are you" the man said

"Clark Kent. You."

"Oliver Queen" the man replied "Lois' boyfriend"

"Ex from what I hear."

"Who says" the man said beginning to get agitated.

"Lois" Clark said calmly blocking the door with his body.

"Is she in there" Ollie said "Lois" he called trying to force his way past Clark "are you there."

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Clark said pushing the smaller man back."

"Look stretch she's my girlfriend and I want to see her."

"Well she doesn't want to see you."

"LET ME SEE MY GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT." Ollie yelled.

Clark snapped. He pushed Ollie across the hallway before grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him against the wall "listen up you little git" Clark growled his voice dangerously low "cause I'm only going to say this once. Lois doesn't want to see you now or ever. You're going to leave right now and I swear on everything I hold dear if you come near Lois once more and trust me I'll here about it. I will track you down and break every bone in your measly little body. You understand."

Ollie nodded his face slowly turning blue.

"Good" Clark said removing his hand and throwing him across the hall "Now get out of here."

Ollie nodded again before picking himself up and running away as fast as possible.

"Thanks Clark" Lois said when he returned to the apartment "you didn't have to do that."

"No" Clark replied "I didn't have too. But I wanted too."

"Thanks Smallville" Lois said. Then suddenly she put her hands on his shoulders pulled herself up and kissed him.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and was just about to kiss her back when she pulled away. "I'm sorry Smallville" she said "I shouldn't have done that."

"Lois I"

"Look Clark" Lois said looking slightly uncomfortable "I've got a long day tomorrow. I really should go to bed."

Clark nodded "Okay then" he sighed "see you soon Lois." With that he left the apartment.

* * *

Over the next few months Lois and Clark met up regularly usually at the diner after Lois had finished at the Wind Gate. They soon considered each other best friends but even though their feeling for each other grew stronger with each meeting they never talked about kiss.

One day Lois looked uncomfortable alternating between staring out of the window and stirring her coffee.

"Is something the matter Lois" Clark said after she had stirred her coffee for the fifth time.

She looked up "Oh no. It's just."

"Just what Lo" Clark prompted.

Lois shrugged "Well you see I've decided to sign up for courses at Met U."

Clark smiled "that's great Lois. Anything in particular."

She smirked "Journalism"

Clark laughed "so what's the problem."

Lois sighed "Well I've got enough money save up for tuition but if I'm studying I'm not going to have time to work and I don't think my savings will cover rent as well."

Clark drummed his fingers on the table. "I've got an idea" he said eventually "why don't you move in with me."

Lois looked up "what."

"Well I've got the room, I'm on the farm most days so you could have the truck and I'm sure we can find you a job in town to help supplement your tuition. It would save on living costs. Besides" he said after a short pause "ever since Mom went to Washington I've been a bit lonely."

"I'm not sure Clark" Lois said

"Come on" he replied "it's just two friends sharing a house. Nothing wrong with that."

"Okay" Lois said after short pause "when can I move in."

Clark smiled "how about tomorrow."

"The day after" Lois suggested "I need time to talk to my landlord and the Wind Gate."

"Okay" Clark said nodding "day after tomorrow it is."

* * *

Two days later Clark pulled up outside Lois apartment building for the last time and ran up the stairs. When he knocked on the door Lois opened it wearing a t-shirt and old jeans.

"Ready" Clark said eyeing the boxes that littered the small room.

"Yup" Lois replied "let's get moving Smallville."

A few hours later they had moved all of Lois stuff (which didn't amount to much) from her apartment and surrendered the keys. Once they have moved everything Clark gave Lois the grand tour of the house.

"And this will be your room" he said opening the door of his Mom's room "It's my Mom's room normally but I called her and she doesn't mind you having it."

"Thanks Smallville" Lois replied "where's your room."

"Down there" he said gesturing to the next room but one "and there's the bathroom."

Lois smiled "just what I need. I'm going to go have a shower if that's all right."

"If you want. What's mine is your's Lois."

"Thanks again Smallville"

"Anything to get you away from the Wind Gate Lois."

Later that night once they finished unpacking and had eater the pair found themselves sitting on the couch watching old Friend's re-runs. Clark had his legs up and some how Lois had ended up snuggled up next to him her legs hooked over his.

As the program finished Lois turned and looked at Clark. "I think we need to talk Smallville."

"About what Lois" Clark replied

"Well if were going to live together we need to clear the air. The night Ollie came over we" she stopped.

"Kissed" Clark supplied.

Lois nodded "is that going to make things awkward between us."

Clark shook his head "Look Lo. I'm not going to lie and say that kiss didn't mean anything because it did. But to tell the truth over the last few months I've barely

thought about it."

Lois cocked her head to one side "why not."

"I've been too busy thinking of you" Clark admitted.

Lois looked shocked "What."

"I've been thinking about you non-stop Lois" Clark admitted "from waking to sleeping and all the hours in-between. I think I might love you."

Lois smiled "that's good."

"Why" Clark asked quizzically.

"Cause I think I might love you as well."

Clark simply smiled and lent down to kiss her. As he lay in bed that night with Lois's arms wrapped around his chest he thanked his lucky night for Ritchie's bachelor night. It had made him the happiest man alive.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
